


Foreign Affairs

by pwoutagonist



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Beach Sex, Crossdressing, M/M, Threesome - M/M/M, Weddings, raunchy sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-03
Updated: 2014-04-21
Packaged: 2018-01-14 11:39:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 11,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1265149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pwoutagonist/pseuds/pwoutagonist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren is ready to take over the CEO position of Jaeger and co, but his father decides to send him to Paris to help build ties with a big French company. Will Eren cope with the new change? Or will he find something worth living for there?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. France

“Paris? You’ve got to be kidding me!” The brunette frowned, curling his hands into fists. “I’m not a kid anymore!” He slammed his fist on the wooden desk, green eyes staring harshly at his father. “I can’t even speak French!” Eren, who was fed up with everything and impatient enough to not want to hear his father babbling, left the room. It took the little amount of self-control he had to refrain from punching holes in walls and breaking down doors.

Once he made it to his room in his father’s business tower, he flopped down on the couch with a heavy sigh. He was twenty five now; he had started working with his father immediately after graduating high school. His father was going to retire soon, so he thought Eren would be able to take over Jaeger and Co. But now Eren was going to be sent away to a foreign country, far away from the head of the company. Eren figured a small nap would help him calm his mind, if only temporarily. Curling on his side, he let his eyes fall closed and he willed himself to sleep.

Thankfully the couch was comfortable enough because he had been asleep for two hours. After fixing his bed hair, Eren straightened himself out. If he was going to France, he was going to do whatever it was to help him become closer to the CEO position of the company. He might as well do his damn best while working there. The plus side to all of this? French babes. Of course, Eren knew how to prioritize, but if he was going to France, he was going to get himself a hot French lady. Dark hair, a slim body, legs that went on forever, wrapping around his waist as he thrust into the foreign heat between milky thighs…

Yes, he definitely had his priorities settled.

The next week Eren was on a plane to Paris from Berlin, briefcase in hand. There was already a penthouse available for him in a luxurious hotel overlooking the Eiffel tower, and he had the whole day to himself to do what he wanted until he had conference meetings with other big companies. After taking a small nap, he decided to head out to walk around and explore. Eren found a bar and waltzed in. It was what he was looking for—plenty of booze and women without that sickening, pounding electronic music that gave him headaches for weeks.

He found himself a seat in the back corner of the bar. The bartender came over and asked him something in French, but Eren figured he only needed to say what he wanted to drink. “Jägermeister.” The bartender seemed to understand and walked away to get him a glass. Eren scanned the crowd, trying to get used to the atmosphere. There was some sporting game playing on the flat screen television in the corner; half of the people watched it while the other half were wooing women and slipping bills in their breasts.

Eren was about to pull out his phone when a voice startled him from behind. _“Are you alone, sir?”_  Of course, Eren had no idea what the girl said. She had long brown hair, bangs parted in the middle. Freckles dotted her nose and cheeks, her red lips matched her red nails, and her dress was a little modest save for the short length. Her legs were long and tanned, not a blemish in sight. Eren blushed a little.

_“Um…I…no…speak French?”_  Eren mustered out from what he remembered from the French dictionary he looked at on the plane. The girl smiled, laughing slightly, and took a seat next to him. Eren felt a little embarrassed; was his attempt at French really that bad? Finally his drink arrived and he slammed it down in one go. The bartender and lady both were wide-eyed when he asked for another.

“Is English okay?” Eren blinked at the girl whose accent nearly disappeared as she spoke. “I guess so. You don’t look like you’re from around here.” She smiled, taking small sips of her own drink. “Where are you from, exactly?” Eren bit his lip.

“Germany.” He straightened out his suit a little, putting on a bright smile. “I’m glad we speak a common language because now I can compliment you without either of us not knowing what we’re saying.” Even though he had only had one glass, the alcohol was beginning to loosen him up. She seemed to enjoy his company, but he could tell she was not any mere woman…or a woman at all, he reasoned. Her voice was deep and her skin was shaven, but there was something off about her breasts. There were…a little lumpy. Eren leaned in to whisper by her ear. “I don’t mean to come off as rude, but you might want to fix your…erm, chest.”

It seemed like he got the memo when he whirled around and adjusted his “chest” with red cheeks before turning around. “Well, this is embarrassing.” He took another sip of his drink before answering the silent question coming from the brunette. “I make a lot of good money like this, and I think it’s kind of fun to seduce guys for their money and only I know that I’m male.” He seemed to be opening up to the stranger a little; perhaps it was the alcohol or Eren’s charming nature. “You’re the first person to realize that I’m a man.”

Eren smiled, slamming down another glass of his preferred drink. “And you’re the prettiest man I’ve met so far. I must say you had me fooled for the most part.” He grinned and pulled out a card and gave it to the girl. “My name is Eren Jaeger. I’m here on a business trip.” He took the card and smiled slipping it in her purse to save.

“Thank you, Mr. Jaeger.”

“Ah, please, just Eren is fine. Mr. Jaeger is my father.” He chuckled a little, slowing down on the drinks. He held his alcohol surprisingly well, which the other male commended.

“Then you can call me Marco if you’d like. Since you realize I’m not a woman, you don’t need to know my stage name.” The freckled male smiled, finishing the rest of his drink. Looking at his watch, Eren realized it was quite late. He had a meeting early in the morning the next day so he needed to get a good night’s sleep without showing the other CEO’s and managers that he was not a morning person.

Saying goodbye to the beautiful cross-dresser, Eren left large bill on the bar and walked out of the bar towards his hotel. Tomorrow would be a big day; he didn’t realize how big his day would be and how much it would impact his life forever.


	2. Rendezvous

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A hint at the Levi/Jean relationship and a segue to the threesome.

Eren looked sharp; his suit was in order, crisp and tidy. His tie was a fresh color that didn’t stand out too much, but wasn’t plain either. His shoes were very polished and not a single brown hair was out of place. Eren was the only representative for Jaeger and Co. and the entire company rested on his shoulders. A sleek black sedan pulled up in front of the hotel and he got in with his briefcase in hand. His father entrusted him with this task, and he would see through it to the end, creating ties for their company abroad.

As he entered the building, he was immediately greeted in German by his translator. His name was Eldo; six-foot tall with long blonde hair held up neatly and a light beard surrounding his mouth and on his chin. He was a very attractive man, and Eldo said his wife seemed to think so too. The elevator ride to the very top floor was a quick ride despite that it was almost forty floors up. The speed of the elevator almost gave him a headache.

After regaining his senses from the elevator trip, he walked into a glass-walled room and was met with a bunch of men in suits. He smiled and tried his best to greet everyone in the best French he could manage. Thankfully his accent seemed to be taken well as he got the same smiles in return. Then he was met with another blonde giant, probably a few inches taller than his translator. But the air about him signified that he was of high importance; namely, the CEO of the company who owned the building he was standing in. “Good morning, Mr. Jaeger.” The man spoke in perfect German, his accent almost flawless, yet a little intimidating. “How was your trip here?” Eren almost forgot how to speak in his own language.

“Ah, good morning, Mr. Smith. Please, call me Eren; Mr. Jaeger is my father.” He replied, his voice remaining calm despite the small shaking that began in his arm.

“Then you may call me Erwin.” The blond man hesitated for a minute before letting out a shaky laugh. “I’m sorry, the extent of my German knowledge is only in greetings and in small talk, so I will be talking in French for the rest of the meeting. I can assure you Eldo will keep you well-informed during our meeting.” Eren nodded in agreement before taking his seat along with the other men. He introduced himself in his native tongue and handed out his business card as Eldo spoke in French for him.

The meeting went along without a hitch despite the small language barrier. Eldo was very quick and responsive, perfectly relaying the information to him in German. He sitting in a rather comfortable chair and eating local pastries that rivaled any store in Germany. Everything tasted so good that he had to hold back as to not seem like a child in a meeting of men. But there was something that was bugging him during the three hours the meeting was held. From the corner of of his eye he could feel an almost devilish gaze on him from the man sitting next to the CEO.

Eren didn’t realize until the man stood up that he was short; a lot shorter than him. His torso was long however since they were almost eye-to-eye when they sat down. But he could feel that heavy gaze on him and he couldn’t tell if the dark-haired male wanted to fuck him or kill him. Honestly, the brunette had no idea why the man was staring at him when he wasn’t looking. They hadn’t even exchanged names! Was there something on his face? Leftover cream from that delicious croissant?

When the meeting was over Eren felt like he had made a big impression on the company and its employees. This was only the first step in a bond between the two companies but Eren felt like he accomplished his mission for the first day. However, he still had a ways to go. He’d have to work closely with someone within the company and establish his own branch, but it seemed promising.

As he made his way out of the room, he thanked his translator and made his way to the elevator. However, he had a guest with him on the trip down. Once the elevator doors closed, Eren chuckled sheepishly and extended a hand over to the shorter male. “ _Ah, hello. It is…nice to meet you.”_  Eren said in shaky French, the other’s gaze intimidating him. The man took his hand, but instead of shaking it, Eren felt like his arm was going to break off. He winced slightly.

“No need to speak French; I’m fluent in a lot of languages. English is fine, right?” The brunette nodded, feeling at ease now that he didn’t have to muster up unintelligible French. He should really hire a tutor so he could learn more languages than German and English. “Jaeger…huh?” The man wore a smirk that was borderline insane. “I didn’t realize that big time company was sending children to a big place like this.”

Eren didn’t know whether it was a joke or not, so he just laughed nervously. “I’ll have you know I’m twenty-five. It’s about time young people take over now, right? Wouldn’t want you old geezers to break your backs now.” A somewhat loud laugh left the older male’s mouth, which eased the tension between them. Now he realized that Levi, whose name he had just learned, was not itching to kill him in anyway. Did he misinterpret the sex gazes?

Not having anything to do that night, the two planned to meet up at the bar near his hotel since Eren didn’t think he could manage to travel anywhere else without a driver and a translator. He had changed out of his suit and wore something a little more casual. Dark slacks, a light navy shirt, and a slick blazer paired with dark sneakers and he was all set for getting a drink. He’d probably get something a bit lighter than what he had the night before since he was going to be with his future co-worker. He didn’t want to show how much he could drink in one sitting and regret it the next morning. That would be a terrible start.

He sat down at the bar, saving a seat for his new companion. Levi wouldn’t arrive until a few minutes later since he just got out of work. Eren did them a favor by ordering them both a round of drinks. Another young man was seated next to him, but he seemed to be brooding over something. Once the male walked in, he was about to wave him over when the brooding man behind him and waved to him.  _“Hi Levi! I saved you a seat! I ordered your favorite, of course!”_  Eren couldn’t understand what the male was saying, but he remained silent and drank his own glass as if he didn’t recognize the man.

Levi seemed to ignore Eren and headed over to the other male’s saved seat, conversing in French with his companion. And it sounded…strangely erotic. Eren took another drink before asking for more. By then Levi seemed to recognize Eren and called out to him. He looked up a little sheepishly. “Why didn’t you say anything, brat?” Eren frowned.

“I’m not a child! And I thought you were meeting with Mr. two-tone over here.” Said male shot him a glare and the brunette tensed up for a second. “Oh, he speaks English too?” The glare he got in return was all he needed. “It wasn’t a dig, I swear. It’s…unique. Different from Germany.” The man in the middle raised a brow, finally understanding why his boss and a stranger were talking in English rather than their native language.

Levi smacked his assistant on the back of the head and clicked his tongue. “This is my shitty assistant, Jean. He can be a brat sometimes, but he does his job well. You two will probably work a lot together in the next couple of months.” The two awkwardly greeted each other and Eren handed the other his card. Then they all got a round of drinks, watching the local sports channel and talking about work and Levi mainly trying to get information about his company and what Germany was like. Eren didn’t have much to offer, but Levi vowed to visit Germany sometime in the future.

For some strange reason, the three of them were starting to get along. Eren and Jean bickered a little like teenagers at times, but their friendship was slowly forming.

Eren thought his time in France for the next couple of months would be fun…and very interesting.


	3. Ménage à Trois

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title is self-explanatory. We're getting to the JeanMarco soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is late! I was flying all day Monday (my flight was delayed by an hour ugg) and I'm sick as fuck so I totally forgot about this fic. But don't worry, new chapter up next Monday. Please enjoy!

Eren had become a regular around the Paris company, befriending everyone with his natural charm. He was slowly learning French, thanks to Eldo, and everyone seemed to enjoy his personality and his bright, new ideas. His father seemed to be pleased so far, but neither of them talked about Eren returning to Germany.

However, when Eren left to go back to his hotel, the morale of the company lowered significantly. Erwin noticed this and made a call to the CEO of Jaeger and Co. Levi especially was feeling the effects of the low energy throughout the building. The lack of Eren’s presence was something he hadn’t quite recognized was the source of his lingering feeling of depression. He couldn’t even focus on Jean’s hot mouth around his limp cock.

No matter how hard the assistant tried, Levi wouldn’t stop sighing. He was staring into space on his desk chair, pen in hand with his pants undone and his black briefs pushed down slightly. Jean had noticed the other wasn’t really getting hard, which was unusual. By this time, he was already coming all over Jean’s face. Finally giving up, he pulled his mouth away and stared up at the older male from on his knees. “Levi, is something the matter?”

Levi looked down at the male, watching his pink cheeks, red lips, and the small trail of saliva peeking from the corner of his mouth. He only stared, not really angry or happy. He was borderline emotionless. “I don’t know.” His dark gaze wandered back up again, looking out the large window in his office. “I just keep seeing that brat’s face.” Jean felt like a semi ran into him head-on, rolling over his body as if the impact wasn’t painful enough. It was Eren. Ever since he showed up, the brunette had been sneaking his way into their lives. “You can get up now.” Levi’s voice was gentle, unlike his normal nature.

As the older male started to buckle his pants back up, Jean backed away a little, finally getting that wave of depression that everyone was feeling. But…for a different reason. Clenching his fists a bit, he excused himself from the man’s room to get a breath of fresh air. The taste of Levi still lingered on his lips.

Eren returned the next day and vowed to only speak in French that day. Eldo was helping him out a little but the company became impressed with his quick learning. It had been two months since he arrived and he was starting to fit in. He liked being with the strange group of people; one in particular. He could feel a heavy gaze on his every move. It was about time he talked face-to-face with the man.

They didn’t even have to say anything. As they stood in Levi’s office, there was no need for words since they each knew what each other was thinking. Eren’s cheeks were a little red and he was a bit squirmish from the tightness in his pants, but Levi could fix that little problem. The man motioned with a single finger to beckon the male forward as he leaned back against the large desk. It took a great deal of courage, but Eren managed to surge forward and pin the man between his arms and kiss him forcefully on the lips.

Levi was a bit surprised by the force of the kiss, teeth clashing a little as all of their two months worth of pent up sexual frustration released into one big kiss. “I didn’t…think you would be…into guys.” Eren managed to say between breaths, panting heavily. The older male’s hands were on his ass, grinding their clothed groins together.

“I’m into anything that catches my eye. And you, Mr. Eren Jaeger…” Levi leaned forward to bite hard on the brunette’s lips, puncturing the skin there. Eren winced. “You certainly caught my eye.” They smashed their lips together again, the blood from the previous bite dancing between their tongues.

Extremely horny and not able to resist each other any more, they quickly shed their clothes, needing to see, feel, and taste each other’s bare skin. Once Levi was shirtless, Eren took the chance to feel up his abs that were normally hidden by a business suit. His mouth practically devoured every inch of skin he could while Levi leaned back, sliding his pants off. Eren then found something a lot more interesting and dropped to his knees, looking at the hard length in front of his face. “You know, I’ve never done this before.” But he bore a grin that Levi just couldn’t resist.

And Eren’s blowjob was clumsy, though Levi could tell he was trying not to use his teeth so much. But the slight feeling of teeth on his cock felt surprisingly good and Levi let out a low growl. His had found its way to brown locks, coaxing his head back and forth. “Mmmm, fuck. You’re just an amateur but damn. Where have you been all of my life?”

After a while, Eren needed something more. “Don’t be too rough.” Eren said with a wink, bending over the desk with his pants still on. He unbuckled the belt to his pants, letting them drop to the floor. Levi fished around in his desk drawer and brought out some lube so that Eren’s ass wouldn’t bleed. When he looked back up again, Eren’s bare ass was wiggling with excitement. The man almost had a nosebleed.

“You’re lucky I’m a nice guy. Otherwise your ass would be split in two right now.” Levi smirked, kneeling down so he could prep the young male for what was about to come. The cold lube was slathered in and around his hole, and Eren took deep breaths to prepare for the worst. One finger felt strange. Two felt a little uncomfortable. But three…three was strangely erotic.

And then Eren was practically craving something much bigger, moaning for Levi to hurry up. And Levi was a very patient man, but when this incredible ass was begging for him to fuck him, he snapped. Pulling his fingers out, Levi quickly replaced them with the tip of his cock. And once he was fully inside, they both felt like a pile of mush.

The first five minutes of the older male’s thrusting hurt a bit, and Eren had to bite his lip to prevent any cries of pain from spilling from his lips. But then Levi brushed over a spot that made him see stars, back arching and delicious moans of ecstasy leaving his pretty pink bruised lips.

And at that moment, two things happened. First, Eren came all over the man’s desk, legs shivering with the buzzing heat in his veins. Second, the door opened and an unsuspecting Jean walked in with a tray of tea. The two men looked over at the intruder, but they didn’t feel embarrassed. The surprised male was frozen for a few moments before Levi motioned him to come over as he pulled out of Eren.

“You’re just in time Jean.” The tray of tea was forgotten as Levi pulled him in for a rough kiss, biting his lip a bit roughly. “I’ve been neglecting you…sorry. But you can get what you want now.” The other’s eyes went wide as his pants were pulled off, making his bottom half bare. Eren was still bent over the desk, catching his breath. “Fuck him.” Jean looked at Eren, his eyes glazed over. A gear clicked in his head as he realized what was truly happening.

Levi knew that Jean had a crush on him since the first day he started working as his assistant. It was obvious, so the man thought he could give him what he desired. But after their first escapade, he knew that he couldn’t truly give himself to Jean, and he knew Jean knew that too. There was nothing between them but hot sex and messy blowjobs. Seeing Eren proved all of that to Jean, and instead of feeling heartbroken, he was relieved.

But one last time Jean succumbed to his boss’s ways, taking his position behind Eren. He pushed inside, reveling in the tight heat. But that wasn’t all he felt as Levi cup his ass from behind, slathering lube all over his hole. Within minutes Jean’s body was rocking back and forth, slipping his dick inside Eren with one thrust and receiving Levi’s cock in his ass with the second. It was double the pleasure and he couldn’t be more satisfied.

All three of their moans were deep and low, borderline animalistic growls. Eren was clutching onto the desk, trying not to fall over. Levi was rough and sensual, filling Jean to the brim, but Jean was fast, barely giving him a second the breathe. Again, Eren didn’t last very long as he came everywhere once more. But the clenching of his ass around Jean’s cock milked the male, filling him with white hot seed. As the two lay over each other, spent, Levi thrust into Jean until he came too, pulling out and spilling over his back.

It took Levi a couple of minutes to realize that the three of them had the filthiest sex he’d ever had, and he needed to clean up. Grabbing a bag out of his desk, he started to wipe his body down as well as the two spent guys laying on the floor in a daze. It took him an hour to clean everything to the way it was, the smell of his office better than ever. Feeling proud of his work, he slipped his clothes back on and smirked at the now sleeping males before leaving the room. “Sleep well ya little shits.”

Once ten o’clock hit, Jean awoke alone, noticing Eren had left before him. With a frustrated growl, he slipped his clothes back on and almost left before noticing a scrap of paper on the empty desk. Curious, he picked it up and noticed the familiar handwriting. Wanna get a drink? I’ll be at the usual. Jean scrunched the paper up and smiled, tossing it into the trash. “I know I vowed to not cry about it, but damn Levi.” He grabbed his jacket and left the building, heading for the bar that they frequented often. “You suck at breaking up.” Though they technically weren’t even dating…He was sure that Eren was already there with him, but it was fine. Perhaps he’d find a busty freckled lady to take home with him.


	4. This Isn't Goodbye

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay! Here is the intro to the JeanMarco!
> 
> Sorry for the short chapter; new one up on Sunday!

“Hey wait…Jean please!” The young woman yelled. After drinking a couple of glasses with Levi and Eren, Jean spotted just the busty freckled woman he had dreamt about. He chatted her up a bit and walked to his apartment with her. But he was drunk and couldn’t hold out for very long. He wanted to kiss her, taste her, feel her. He pulled his lips away from her slender neck to gaze lovingly and drunkenly into her eyes.

“What is it beautiful?” The woman bit her lip and her eyes darted around.

“I’m a man.” Well it was surely a surprise to the drunk male, but after they stared at each other for five minutes, Jean grabbed him by the arm and dragged him upstairs. “W-wait! Aren’t you appalled? I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to deceive you…” But Jean kept guiding him to his room, locking the door behind him.

Jean keeled over on his hands and knees, too drunk to be running up three flights of stairs without feeling a little sick, but thankfully he didn’t puke as he stood back up and gave the cross dresser a crooked grin. “Thankfully I’m an idiot and I don’t care if you’re a man. I just got over my boss so I’m feeling a little lonely.” He bit his lip and laughed, holding back tears. He was a cry baby when he was drunk. “We don’t even have to have sex, but…would you mind lending your shoulder to me tonight?”

The next day Eren got a phone call from his father. His good mood that he was in after drunkenly declaring his love for the French businessman last night disappeared in an instant. Eren’s depressed attitude definitely showed and Levi wondered what could happen in one night to change his mood so drastically. “Brat, what’s the matter? Your ass hurt?”

When there was no sarcastic retort, Levi knew it was serious. Eren almost looked teary eyed. “I’m going back to Germany.” The news of Eren’s impending departure spread throughout the entire Paris company and there was a tension between everyone that wouldn’t disappear. Even the CEO, who normally broke these kinds of things with his presence, was feeling the effects of Eren’s lasting impression on their company. Not only was he a bright source of energy, but he was a capable employee, never tiring from his work.

Eren shut himself away in the utility closet, crouched low on the ground. It seemed as if everytime he started to feel successful, his father changed his course of action. And his new affection for Levi wasn’t even the main problem. Before he could prove to be too successful, his father pulled him back. It was annoying.

But there was no way he could refuse; if he did, no one would be able to take over Jaeger and Co. Headlines would spread about his rebellious behavior and tarnish his very existence. And he couldn’t let Erwin’s company suffer because of his horny love for a certain short-tempered man. It truly was a cruel world.

A week later Eren was on a plane back to his home country. Levi went with him to the terminal, holding onto his hand the entire time. They didn’t speak, only sitting side by side as they waited for his flight. Their fingers interlocked as they closed their eyes and sank into each other’s warmth. But their time together was cut short once Eren’s flight was ready to board.

Eren stood up, looking at the ground, their fingers still laced gently. “I’ll write to you.” He said, and Levi laughed. “What’s so funny?”

“What about an email or a text? Even phone calls would work.” Their gazes didn’t meet.

“Letters are more romantic, don’t ya think?” They both smiled and Levi stole a quick goodbye kiss before Eren disappeared, not to return again. And at that moment the older male felt pathetic for falling for such a wild card. It wasn’t a cheesy love with sappy heartfelt words and romantic vows beneath a sunset. It was something much more wild, but it was sure to create a hole in both of their hearts.

And the hole widened even further when the next morning Levi received an envelope delivered overnight with Eren’s first love letter. It was stupidly cheesy but it amused him greatly. His fingers ran over the letters, laughing at the strange French grammar. There were wine stains and the faint smell of peanuts on it, meaning he probably wrote it on the plane.

“Stupid idiot.”

A month later Erwin came into his office with a newspaper, dropped it on his desk, and left without a word. It was in German but the picture was all he needed to see. A grin spread across his face as he tossed the newspaper in his desk. “Congratulations, new CEO.” Now that Eren was in charge of Jaeger and Co., their chance of meeting again was slim.

“Is that Eren?” Jean lounged lazily on the bed, wearing nothing but a pair of boxers. He looked up at the male standing in the doorway, donning Jean’s shirt which was a little too big for him. Jean couldn’t care less about the guy on TV and only stared at his freckled lover with a sloppy grin. Marco seemed to notice it and sauntered over to him teasingly. “You’re lucky you’re cute, Jean.” He walked over to the male and kissed his forehead before pulling the collar of the big shirt to his nose. “It smells like you. I love your sweet smell.”

Jean practically snapped, pulling Marco down for a sweet kiss, embracing each other sweetly as they rolled about on the large bed. They kissed each other’s faces and necks, taking laughing breaks every once in a while. Their bodies tangled, hugging each other and absorbing the warmth from their bodies. Drowned in each other’s love, they tuned out the sound of the television as it droned on about Eren’s new position and the death of his father.


	5. Bittersweet Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As promised, an early chapter update. This is where the sadness starts. But don't worry, it will be resolved quickly.

“Germany? Really? What about the company?” Levi growled and whacked the top of his assistant’s head with a clipboard. “Hey!” Jean rubbed his head, handing his boss a cup of freshly brewed tea.

“I’ve never taken a sick day since I started here; a week trip in Germany is good for me.” Levi was a bit worried that maybe his surprise visit would be unwelcome especially since he couldn’t speak a lick of German other than “suck me off” and “I’m going to tear your ass apart” which he learned from a kinky little brunette. But Erwin approved of his vacation and he was on the earliest flight to a foreign country.

When he arrived in front of Jaeger and Co., reality came crashing down on him. It had been two years since he last saw the brunette and three months since their last letter. Surely they’d have a touching reunion and revisit their first time together over his desk, filthy and covered in semen and sweat?

But as he walked into the CEO’s office, he was met with a sight he didn’t want to see. A woman with shoulder length dark hair was sitting on his lap, red painted nails tangled in his hair. He just stared, wondering why the fuck some bitch was all over Eren like that.

“Ah, hey Levi!” _Hey? What the fuck is he on?_ “You’ve got good timing!” If that whore didn’t get off of him, he was going to throw her out the window. “I’ve wanted you to meet my sister! Hey, Mikasa stop messing with my hair! I don’t have meetings today so who cares if I have bed head?”

Levi greeted Mikasa with a genuine smile, making sure no one knew he had just been contemplating murdering her only seconds before. The woman crawled off her brother’s lap and stared Levi in the eye. It seemed like she could sense his murderous intent and they both glared at each other, both screaming silently for possession of Eren. His thoughts of throwing her out the window and running over her with his car returned to his mind.

Oblivious as usual, Eren laughed and dragged them both to the nearest bar. “Is it okay? Don’t you have work?” Eren laughed and waved his hand in the air as he sat down on one of the barstools.

“Don’t worry, it’s fine! My friend Armin will take care of everything; he loves doing that kind of stuff.” Eren ordered them all a round of drinks with a big smile on his face, happy to see the older male after such a long time. “I see you’re still short as usual!” That earned him a kick to his knees but he didn’t mind. “It’s cute though!” Another kick to his shins and Mikasa was out of her chair in an instant, but before she could do anything Eren grabbed her by the wrist to stop her and glared right at her. “I understand you want to protect me from harm, but if you lay a finger on him I don’t think I could forgive you.” His voice was low, but loud enough that Levi felt extremely relieved that Eren still cared about him.

But the question was if that affection was towards a lover or a friend...it bothered the older male. And Eren could see the frustration in the other’s eyes, so he finished the rest of his glass and leaned over to plant a chaste and sloppy kiss on his lips. Levi’s and Mikasa’s eyes both widened in surprise at the action and Eren only chuckled when he pulled away. He leaned by Levi’s ear to whisper something. “Can your hotel room accommodate one more body?” It was in French and spoken so elegantly that the older male almost mistook him for a native speaker of French. But the way the words rolled off his tongue made his innocent seeming question sound all the more seductive.

Mikasa left the bar early, going back to the office so she could take Armin home. She could sense a heavy bond between the two that she didn’t feel like prying into. If her brother liked him, then so be it. But if he ever hurt Eren, she would be there to kick him into the ocean and beyond. After drinking another round, Eren was feeling a bit more drunk than he planned and had Levi help him out to his hotel room.

Once there, they both collapsed on the bed, exhausted and drunk. Eren laughed at the ceiling for a good ten minutes before he crawled over to his lover, sniffing his neck. Levi growled. “Did you turn into an animal while we were apart?” He said a bit annoyed, but didn’t move from the spot. He shut his eyes and let the scent and warmth of Eren overtake his senses. His mind was a whir thanks to too many shots of Jaegermeister, but he could honestly say that he wasn’t displeased. It wasn’t very often he got to let loose.

But soon Eren stopped moving together only resting his weary forehead on the older male’s forehead. There was an uncomfortable silence and Levi fidgeted. “Oi, brat, are you okay?” Then he suddenly grew fearful for a second. “Don’t puke on me; this is a nice suit.” Eren groaned slightly, rolling on his back.

“I’m sorry...that I didn’t write to you.” Levi turned his head to gaze at Eren who was staring at the ceiling, eyes shining slightly as if he was about to cry. Green eyes met the gaze of his lover, showing a weak smile. “I just felt depressed and didn’t know how to break the news to you so I panicked.” Grey eyes went wide; was this the one thing that he didn’t wish to happen? But as he was about to make a remark a slender finger met his lips and Eren gazed at him with a sadness that shattered Levi’s heart to pieces.

“My father died two years ago.” Eren started, “We went to a chemical plant to meet with some executives there who were willing to buy a share of our company. But about a week after we left the plant it was shut down.” This was the opposite of what Levi was expecting. “That company was illegally using chemicals to further advance their technology, but those certain chemicals were banned by the country because of their toxicity.” Grey eyes widened in fear. “Within a week, over five hundred employees dropped dead. But the government kept it a secret to prevent fear from spreading throughout the country. And my Dad...was one of them.”

Eren’s body was shaking and the older male was by his side in an instant. He embraced him, holding his body close. “Sure, my Dad was a dick most of the time, but for him to die…” He managed to hold back tears, Levi’s touch making him feel strong for a moment. He pulled away from the other, the sadness still in his eyes. “I went to the hospital but they didn’t find anything wrong with me. But...six months ago…” He didn’t even have to finish his sentence because Levi knew that Eren was suffering.

They stayed up for only an hour more before kicking off most of their clothes and passing out beneath the sheets, clinging to each other to try and hold in their pain. Eren didn’t have much longer to live so they every second they spent together was precious.

It wasn’t until later that week that everything spun into chaos.

 


	6. Emergency

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren is dying. What will happen to him?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We have an OC named Eva who is Erd's sister; her role is major yet minor meaning you will only see her in this chapter.
> 
> ALSO I AM LATE AGAIN. MY EXCUSE IS THAT I WAS BUSY ALL WEEKEND AND HAD NO TIME. I will publish another chapter within the week, maybe even right now!
> 
> So sorry for the delay!

Levi was in the airport terminal, holding his bag over his shoulder. He had already said his goodbyes and mustered enough strength to depart back to France. As he was nearing the front of the line he got a text message. He stared at it, wide-eyed. “Sir, your ticket?” He remained frozen. “Sir?” Ignoring the lady, he ran out of line and back out of the airport. He looked frantically for a taxi and showed him the address of the hospital where Eren was at.

He ran up four flights of stairs, not having the patience to wait for a elevator. By the time he reached Eren’s room, he was breathless. Dropping his bag on the floor, he staggered worriedly to the hospital bed. Eren lay there, unconscious and barely breathing. He had on an oxygen mask and tubes sticking from his arm. He looked so pale...such a lively man whose bright smile and laugh were contagious...looked so lifeless.

“Eren’s in a coma.” The sharp voice behind him startled him and he turned around to see Mikasa. She stood in the doorway, eyes red and puffy from crying. He could see the paths of tears still stained on her cheeks. “The doctors say he only has a day.” It felt as if his heart had been ripped out of his chest. There had to be a mistake...Eren couldn’t die; he didn’t deserve to die. He just recently took over his company...he had a whole life stretched in front of him! How could something so trivial end his hard work in an instant?

Refusing to accept reality, he left the room and called Erwin. He broke down in the hospital hallway, letting all of his emotions come out in a storm. It wasn’t in Levi’s nature to do so, so Erwin knew how important Eren was to him. He was more than just a bright soul; it was as if their souls together were just halves that fit perfectly together. And the thought of losing half of one’s self was frightening. Erwin knew that from experience.

“Stay in Germany for the time being. Don’t give up hope, Levi. Eren will live.” Levi shut off the phone and went back in the room and took a seat opposite from Mikasa, holding one of Eren’s hands in his own. He didn’t think he’d be able to sleep the for the next 24 hours, so he lay his head on the bed near his lover and watched his face with a gaze of adoration that he only saved for one person.

It was nearing the 24 hour mark and Eren was looking worse and worse. His heartbeat was slowing and the oxygen mask was almost useless. Levi watched from the window helplessly, growling at the doctor to use his high income and years worth of schooling to fix the brunette. But everything they were doing did nothing to help.

Just as he was about to give up hope, he heard running footsteps approaching the room. Somehow she looked familiar but he couldn’t place a name to the face. She smiled brightly at Levi before running over to the doctor. He noticed she was carrying a box of sorts but he didn’t know what it could contain. Just then, his phone rang. It was Erwin.

“Levi? Did Eva arrive?” Oh that was her name...he should have recognized her but he was in such distress that his brain wasn’t even working correctly. “There was a similar accident in America; a chemical plant was shut down because of highly toxic gasses were being released into the wild. Ten acres of the local forest died within months. There was only a handful of people in the area who were infected, but they developed a vaccine.” Levi stared wide-eyed as the doctor took a needle and injected a green fluid inside him.

“Eva overheard our conversation and contacted her professors in America and I set her to Germany immediately to deliver the vaccine to you.” Levi did recall a time where Eldo’s sister went to study abroad. Eldo whined and complained for five months straight, not liking to be away from his precious baby sister. There was a small commotion in the room and Levi didn’t listen to the rest of his boss’s explanation. He hugged the very startled blonde girl, who patted him on the back. If it wasn’t for her, Eren would have been dead.

Never in his life had Levi experienced fear. He was abandoned as a child and lived in cardboard boxes for most of his life. Stealing bread and half-empty wine bottles were a daily routine, keeping a rusty knife in his pocket if anyone dared to get too close. He practically shut down an entire mafia group by stealing a glittering jewel. Sure they chased him for months, but he learned to kill and took them all down before they could ever think of capturing a mere kid.

For a long time, having emotions weighed him down from his one true goal: to survive. But after Erwin saved him from that life and gave him a fresh restart, he started to see things differently. And a certain brunette changed his life forever. After all of his years running and chasing after something, he finally found what made him feel at ease. And when that someone was in danger of disappearing forever, he couldn’t hide his internal suffering. He’d never felt such an excruciating pain.

But the next morning he was greeted with those beautiful green eyes and he broke down again. He hugged the male and kissed his entire face just to prove to himself that Eren was in fact alive and not dying. Levi stayed with him in the hospital for the remainder of the week and an extra week more to make sure Eren was okay.

“I’m fine! I promise!” Eren pinched his cheek and laughed. “You have to go back to France.” Levi’s grasp on his hand tightened. “Don’t worry! If I’m ever dying on a hospital bed again, I’m sure your sweet kiss can revive me.” That earned him a whack to the knees and the head. Eren winced, apologizing profusely. “Don’t worry. I’ll call you daily.” Levi turned to the other, his gaze softening. “Your voice can help me power through a day’s work.”

With one final kiss and goodbye, Levi was in a plane back to France. On the plane, he pulled out a piece of paper and started to write, the smell of red wine and salty peanuts lingering in the air.


	7. Lingerie Shopping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is JeanMarco heavy. Marco tops.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is extremely late, so in order to make up for that, I will be releasing two chapters today and the final chapter next week. Please enjoy!

“Why do I have to go to that horse face’s wedding?” Eren stared at the invitation and growled. “Why the hell is it in Hawaii?” The voice on the other end of the phone seemed just a little annoyed from the brunette’s whining. “I know, I’ll go! But only if we get a beachfront suite to ourselves. Make sure to bring all of your toy--I’m sorry!” He hung up the phone and sighed, scratching his head.

The blonde sitting across from him smiled, his bright blue eyes shining. “I don’t know why you’re so upset. You get to go to a tropical island with Levi. Perhaps you can catch the bouquet and you and Levi can get married!” Eren grinned. There was a reason Armin was his best friend. His mood was lifted instantly and he bounded eagerly to his board meeting.

Marriage was something his father mentioned once, which was good for the company. Perhaps a wedding with Levi would be a great idea. Maybe, once they got to Hawaii, they would feel inspired by Jean and Marco’s tropical wedding. The closer the date came, the more Eren got excited talking about going on vacation. Mikasa was going to take over his duties while he was away for the wedding and he’d be back in a week.

He was happy for the two, but worried that Jean tainted his fiance in some way. Marco was a pure and gentle soul while Jean on the other hand was a stupid horse. But if they were happy together, then he didn’t have any right to complain. Eren learned much later after he and Levi started dating that Jean had a crush on Levi before he arrived to France. It actually kind of shocked him but made sense as to why Jean clung to Levi for the longest time. He thought Jean was just a diligent worker.

“I’m not wearing a dress.” Jean was dragged into a wedding boutique that had frilly white dresses anywhere. Was Marco serious? But the freckled male only laughed and took him to the back of the shop. His eyes widened even further. “Well if that’s what you’re into, I don’t mind.” There was an entire wall filled with white, lacy lingerie from all shapes and sizes. “As long as you’re the only one who gets to see it.”

Marco laughed. “No offense, but you look much better in nothing at all.” Jean blushed immediately, grasping onto his lover’s hand in embarrassment. “This is for me...under the suit.” The male turned back towards the freckled male in surprise, the blush on his cheeks not leaving anytime soon. “So...I wanted you to pick your top three favorites.” Jean looked towards the looming wall of panties and took a deep breath. He looked over all of the different choices, running his fingers over the fabric gingerly.

After a while Jean had a pretty good idea of what he wanted to see on Marco. “Well...this one is all lace. I think this would look good on you.” It was a surprise that he didn’t stutter. “And this one is a thong, which reminds me of that one night…” None of them could forget what happened on Jean’s 29th birthday. Marco had dressed in drag and wore a thong for the first time. When they went out for dinner, he kept seeing Marco’s ass beneath silky fabric and they fucked in the restaurant’s bathroom. Thankfully the walls were quite thick.

“Easy access, huh?” Jean vehemently denied the reasoning for his choice; he really liked the design on it. “Did you pick this one out too?” The third one was the modest of the choices, the thigh being exposed while the crotch and butt were covered in a beautiful lace and studded with jewels. Marco grinned. “Thanks for picking these out.” He then shooed the man outside and bought one of them in secret. He was going to surprise Jean on their honeymoon.

 

When they got back to their apartment, Jean was exhausted. But his fiance had other plans. “Jean.” Marco whined, stripping the male of his clothes. The male only groaned, letting him do what he wanted. But he was tired. “Shopping for panties made me really horny.” The freckled male confessed, taking his own clothes off and walking to the closet. He came back a minute or so later, a thin cord hanging from the back of him.

Staring at him for a while, the sound of the vibrator finally reached Jean and he blushed an even darker red than their shopping experience. Marco sauntered forward, swaying his bare hips in front of his lover. Jean didn’t realize that both of them were fully naked until Marco climbed over him and spun around to place his hot mouth around his cock.

If that wasn’t enough to turn him on, then the sight of a large vibrating dildo in his lover’s ass was. He could see his hole quivering and it made his own ass tingle with delight. “Mmf...Marco...fuck.” The heat and tongue on his cock was incredible. Everytime he moaned, he could feel the vibrations from his lover’s mouth. Jean spread freckled cheeks wide, staring at the vibrating rod. Sticking his tongue out, he licked around the tight ring of muscle, his body shivering as Marco’s moans increased.

“Marco...fuck me.” The male turned around briefly, making sure he heard correctly. It wasn’t very often that Jean bottomed, but there were some days where he just wanted to be fucked to the wall by his freckled fiance. “Use your toy.” Nodding a bit, Marco pulled the vibrator out of his own ass, moaning a bit as he searched for lube.

Once everything was coated nicely, he sucked on Jean’s ass, listening to his lover’s moans; it was like music to his ears. He then poked the tip of the toy inside Jean. A sharp cry elicited from the older male, followed by an “oh fuck” and “fuck me more.” Marco complied without hesitation, fully inserting the rod into his ass. After a few minutes of toy fucking, Jean was ready for the real thing. Marco lubed up his own cock and slowly eased himself inside of his lover, both of them moaning in unison.

They started a slow pace, rocking back and forth into each other. Both of them clung onto each other, wildly moving their hips in a heated frenzy. Sweat plastered their hair to their foreheads as they gazed at each other with lust glazed eyes. Jean pulled the other down for a messy kiss, arms around his neck as he rocked his hips back to meet the thrusts of his lover. It had been a while since he bottomed, and fuck he forgot how much he loved it.

Jean soon came over his torso, his legs giving out momentarily. But he noticed that Marco had not finished. However he slipped his cock out of Jean and moved to sit on top of his lover. The older male’s eyes widened as slowly Marco lowered himself on top of Jean’s leaking member. He was hard in an instant as the other began to raise and drop his hips on top of Jean. “F-fuck!”

His body was sensitive after coming only moments before, and the tight walls around his cock only milked him more. Jean’s body felt like jelly and he couldn’t move them like he wanted to. But Marco was in full control, angling his hips to achieve the best position. He wanted to feel Jean’s cock brush up against his--

“Ah! Ah, fuck Jean!” Marco’s moans were high pitched, a small trail of drool leaving the corner of his pink lips. Jean clutched the bed sheets, feeling like his body was going to fall down from the highs of his pleasure. But Marco came hot and fast, spilling himself as he rode out his orgasm on Jean’s cock. He pulled the length out gently before falling on top of his lover, making their bodies even more sticky than before.

After ten minutes Jean pulled the other against his body, holding onto him tight. His breathing was back to normal and he felt a gentle glow spread through his body. Marco had fallen asleep a few minutes ago, also tired from their long day. But next week was their wedding; both of them were extremely nervous, but also excited. Jean felt a little sappy about writing his own vows, but Marco thought it was sweet and was also doing the same. Looking at the ring around his finger, Jean smiled, kissing the metal lightly.

Marco was everything he needed, and the only person he ever felt like he truly wanted.

 

 


	8. Double Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They arrive in Hawaii. Double date shenanigans.

Bright blue waters, clear, majestic skies, looming trees, and mountains was the first thing Eren laid eyes on when he got off his 15 hour flight. His limbs were stiff and achy but a familiar voice brought him out of his brief misery as he bounded to the dark haired male. “Levi!” He called out almost like a child, eyes as bright as the sun.

“I’m here on vacation and to be Jean’s best man, not to babysit an overgrown child.” But he let the brunette hug him, one arm around his waist before whisking him away to a taxi. Their hotel was on the other side of the island, right on the beach and next to the venue where the wedding ceremony would be held. The weather was beautiful, the ocean breeze tickled their skin and birds soared over their heads.

Once they were done checking in, they both plopped on the large King bed, exhausted. “I wanna lay in a bath until my whole body gets pruney.” Eren whined, sinking into the freshly made bed sheets. Levi kicked off his shoes and peeled off his jacket, neatly folding it on the chair. He silently walked to the bath and turned the water on, adding some of the complimentary bath salts that the hotel had given them. Stripping down to nothing, he dragged the half-asleep brunette to the tiled floor and stripped him.

When the cold air hit his bare skin, Eren blinked awake, blushing at the sight of his lover’s naked form. “Stop staring and get in the tub.” Ordering blindly, he crawled into the warm water and sighed happily. Levi followed soon after, pushing his back against the back of the tub wall and pulling the lazy brunette’s back to his chest, holding him there. Eren purred lightly as he felt slender fingers massage shampoo in his hair.

“Mmm. I feel like a cat.” Eren purred which earned him a small whack on the head before the gentle hands resumed scrubbing his head until his head was cleaned and rinsed the suds off. Once Eren’s hair was clean, Levi scrubbed his own. The brunette formed his hands together and shot arrows of water to the other side of the tub. “Hey, Levi…” Eren’s voice was soft, head down as he stared at his hands. “What do you think about getting married?”

Knowing why they came to Hawaii in the first place, he knew the question would arise some way or the other. And Levi wasn’t necessarily against getting married with someone he wanted to spend the rest of his life with, but big gatherings with lots of people was not his cup of tea. “I think it’s a nice idea, but…” He paused for a moment, his hold on Eren tightening. “I don’t want to share with anyone what’s mine.”

It was a typical Levi answer, and it seemed to satisfy the brunette as he moved around to push their chests together, eyes seeming innocent but teeming with mischief. He bit his lip, looking up at the older male. “Then, a wedding with just the two of us is fine?” Eren leaned in, his lips nearing the other’s collarbone before he latched onto it, half sucking and half biting. Levi growled lightly, hand roughly cupping Eren’s ass. Damn the brunette for being so damn seductive. That man was going to give him a heart attack.

“Yeah, that’s fine. Just the two of us.” Levi, noticing his fingers were getting too pruney for his liking, demanded they get out of the tub much to Eren’s chagrin. Once they dried off, the older male received a text from Jean to go out to dinner with the four of them. Eren wanted to play with his partner a little more, but he reluctantly agreed to put clothes on and go out to the restaurant inside the hotel lobby.

Once they were in acceptable condition, Levi grabbed the brunette’s hands, lacing their fingers together. Eren suddenly felt like he was in high school again, blushing over something as silly as holding hands. But the older male truly made him feel this way and he couldn’t be happier that he was holding Levi’s hand and not someone else.

Jean and Marco were already seated in a table far in the back. The corner was a little dark despite the bright atmosphere. Everyone was wearing leis and there was laughing and smiling everywhere. Levi’s eyebrow twitched as he passed all of the sickly sweet people and sat down across from the other couple. It was the first time either of them had an authentic Hawaiian meal, and the food tasted great.

They talked for hours, mainly Levi and Marco embarrassing their dates. Jean spilled chocolate fondue on his shirt and had a “shit-stain,” as the oldest male coined it, on his shirt for the rest of night. They drank a little too much and decided to call it a night when Jean started to walk in circles and kept tripping over his feet. The party would be tomorrow and the ceremony and reception the day after.

After bidding each other goodnight, Levi carried his lover to their hotel room. They rolled around on the sheets drunkenly, kissing each other sloppily and leaving hickeys all over each other’s bodies. They were both too tired to do anything more; besides, they had a whole week to relax in the tropical islands. “Maybe we can go to the beach at night and have sex on the sand?” Eren giggled, the thought sounding intriguing to him.

“Or we can go tomorrow and come all over the sand so when Jean walks with Marco he steps all over it.” They both giggled like high school idiots, laughing over a silly little prank. “Nah, I wouldn’t want to risk Marco stepping in it as well. He’s too kind…” Eren curled up against his lover, whining to be held. When drunk, he tended to act like a baby. But Levi thought that side of him was too cute.

Almost like a cat, Eren purred when the other male played with his hair. Levi smiled down at him, planting a small kiss on his forehead. “Oi, I don’t have time to babysit kittens. Let’s go to sleep.” He ordered, pulling the blankets over them both. It was a little late and they needed to wake up early if they were going to have a good breakfast. Eren didn’t argue, feeling tired himself. He was going to have a terrible headache tomorrow. The more sleep he got now, the better he would feel the next day.

“Goodnight, Levi.” Eren kissed the other’s fingers, clutching on to them as he fell into a deep sleep, dreaming of a perfect backdrop for their wedding for two.

 


	9. Sandy Bums

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the last and final chapter! Enjoy some beach sex.

White lilies adorned the sandy beach, the smell of the ocean wafting over the crowd. It wasn’t a very large wedding, mostly friends from work, but it was definitely a beautiful setup. Both Jean and Marco wore white suits, hair slicked back instead of the normal tousled hair-do they usually wore. But today was a special day, and as they exchanged vows and kissed, everyone was on their feet, cheering for the newlywed couple. Rice was thrown into the air as the couple walked back up the aisle, hand in hand as they approached a white limousine.

“Jean had a hard-on the entire time.” Eren blushed at his date’s words, hitting him in the shoulder in embarrassment. They were sitting next to Jean’s grandparents and he felt like he just tainted the elderly couples minds. “Ten bucks says Marco’s going to blow him on the ride to the reception.” Another hit on the shoulder caused Levi to stop saying anything more, but he chuckled lightly and casually kissed the brunette’s neck. “Are you jealous?”

Grabbing his hand roughly, Eren dragged the other past the crowd and out to the beach trail that led to the beachfront reception. Once they were away from everyone, Eren sighed and rubbed his temples. “You really do know how to give me a headache.” He sighed, resting his head on the other’s shoulder as they walked lazily together.

“Aw come on, it’s true. You couldn’t tell with those tight white pants?” Eren groaned, holding onto Levi’s arm.

“When I go to a wedding, I don’t like to stare at anyone’s crotch.” Then suddenly he remembered that the very crotch belonging to a certain horse face was actually something that he himself got to experience and he groaned again. Somehow he could never get rid of the memory of that extremely kinky threesome they had in France years ago. And the memory came at random times, surprising the brunette and making him feel guilty every time he looked at Marco.

“You got hard, didn’t you?” Eren only groaned in response, a bit too embarrassed to admit it but his silence giving away the answer. “Hey, the reception’s two hours away...we could act out that beach scene you’ve dreamed about…” Levi’s breath was hot on his ear and the brunette didn’t think he could resist; not after he was already hard.

Nodding a little, his grasp on Levi’s hand tightened. “But not for too long! We need to go back to the hotel to clean up. I am not going to a wedding reception with come-stained clothes and smelling like sex.” Reluctantly agreeing to the last part, the pair wandered on the beach to look for a quiet and secluded area.

As Levi surveyed the area to make sure it was suitable enough for the two of them, Eren tackled him to the sandy ground. He didn’t waste anytime, locking their lips together as he ripped open the dress shirt. “Hey, that’s a nice shirt…” Levi whined as the brunette’s mouth moved along his jaw and neck.

“You can buy a new one.” Eren split open the other’s shirt and practically devoured the skin. His hands worked to undo the buttons on his pants. Levi chuckled, amused by his partner’s enthusiasm. It seemed like the brunette wasn’t into a lot of foreplay this round as he felt a hot mouth on his freed cock. He groaned, leaning his head back but careful not to get sand in it; getting sand out of anything was a bitch.

When Levi opened his eyes after a brief time, they widened in surprise as Eren was already stark naked and hovering his hips over his hardened length. “Oi, Eren, did you--” He was cut off as a throaty growl escaped his mouth as Eren plunged himself down on him. They both shuddered and Eren let out a small cry. “Idiot, why are you going so damn fast?” Not that Levi was complaining, but he was worried for the other.

“I just…” The brunette lifted his hips in the air and slammed them back down. “...was wondering if we’d also have a beach wedding.” Eren continued to bounce his hips, the occasional loud moan emitting from his bruised lips. Levi stared, hands gripping the other’s hips. Talking about this kind of thing during sex was not something he’d think would happen, but Levi bit his lip. Eren really wanted to have a wedding, but just the two of them would be fine. That’s what he said earlier, but now he wondered if Eren wanted to have a big gathering instead. “A-ah...Levi...mmf.” Eren’s breath quickened with each movement. “Fuck me!”

Being brought out of his thoughts, Levi gladly obliged, gripping his hips tight and slamming up into the tight heat that easily sucked in his dripping cock. Eren moaned louder this time, hands on the other’s shoulders as his ass was pounded heavily by his lover. Drool trickled down the side of his lips and he couldn’t hold it in anymore.

Just as he climaxed, an innocent couple walked to the front of the alcove and stopped dead in their tracks when their eyes laid eyes upon Eren’s back, arching in ecstasy with a dick in his ass. They didn’t notice they had an audience until they heard a familiar chuckle. “Aw, how cute. Jean, they beat us to it.” Eren whipped around so fast that he fell backwards, Levi’s length sliding out with a pop, making him hiss.

“J-jean?! Marco?!” The freckled male waved, holding hands with a very red Jean. Feeling embarrassed, Eren grabbed his shirt to cover his naked lower half, not able to meet their gaze. Levi felt no shame, standing up and revealing everything with not an ounce of embarrassment. “Levi, cover up!” Eren hissed, tossing him a pair of pants.

“Ah, there’s no need.” Marco smiled, waving his hand a little. “We too were in search of somewhere to...relieve ourselves. The joyride we took wasn’t enough.” Eren’s face went slack as he cringed, pulling a ten from his wallet and giving it to his partner who took it, more satisfied that he was right than the prize. Jean grimaced at the action.

Levi slipped on his pants, jacket tossed over his shoulder. “Well we were just finishing up so feel free to take over.” He grabbed the embarrassed brunette by the arm and pulled him up with a satisfied smirk plastered over his face. “We’ll see you two at the reception.” Levi’s coy voice sent a shiver down the brunette’s spine even though those words weren’t directed at him and they walked back on the path to the hotel.

Jean whined, collapsing on the sand. “I’m not hard anymore.” He said with a frown, lying his head in Marco’s lap once he sat down. “I shouldn’t have invited those two…” Marco chuckled, running his fingers through the other’s hair.

“It’s a good thing Jean.” The freckled male smiled, patting his now husband’s head with a bright smile. “I don’t know if you could sense it, but those two were in need of inspiration. And by inviting them to our wedding...well…” Marco chuckled, kissing his forehead, watching his lover’s confused gaze amusedly. “I wouldn’t be surprised if we too got an invitation letter soon.”

Not quite understanding what he meant, Jean sighed and realized they would be late to their own reception if they stayed any longer. The party was lively and there was plenty of booze and food to go around for everybody. There was lots of dancing and his moves seemed more fluid with every glass of wine he drank.

And after a couple of hours Jean was too drunk and tired to move his own legs and Marco carried him out the the limousine where they would be on their way to their honeymoon. The people waved and threw more rice at the car as they drove off. Eren watched them with a smile, his own heart fluttering wildly. He imagined what his own wedding would be like, driving off into the sunset in a limousine with his lover by his side. Sensing the other’s mood, Levi dragged him to the beach and patted his suit coat pocket with a nervous smile.

About a few months after the newlywed couple returned to their apartment in France, Marco came back from the mailbox and held up a white envelope with their name on it. Already knowing what was inside, he gave the letter to Jean who was seated on the couch and watching a soccer game. “Huh? What’s this?” The handwriting was a little unintelligible so he just opened it without bothering to see what it was from. Marco was in the kitchen making tea, smiling when his husband jumped off the couch and screeched.

“They’re getting married?! In Japan?!” Jean cursed and punched a pillow to let out his frustration. Marco only smiled and handed him a cup of tea.

“Don’t worry, Jean. Our bags are already packed. We leave tomorrow morning!” He hummed a bit as he sat on the couch as well, ignoring Jean’s dumbfounded face. “We’re going to Japan~”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the end! Tell me what you thought! I hope you enjoyed <3

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
